YouTube (AlternateHistoryHub)
Summary YouTube is the son of Google and one of the six main gods of the internet god pantheon. Like his brethren, YouTube was a benevolent force that contributed to the existence of humanity and is worshipped regularly for his seeming perfection. Ironically, however, the worshippers he helped make are often insane, which has caused YouTube to have inevitably descended into madness, with there being at least two cases of the god lashing out, murdering many YouTube animators once during 2012 and once during 2016, the latter of which he brought his victims back to life. In an alternate history based on an ancient prophecy detailing the destruction of humanity at one of the main gods' own hands, YouTube developed a hatred for humanity so great that he has decided to end them all. To start, YouTube stroke first on April 1st, the day where the trickster god 4chan was freed from his chains and spread lies across the realm, thus nobody would believe YouTube was beginning his genocide. Following this, YouTube would unite with the Troll Army and within a matter of days, half of humanity would have been killed and the internet economy would crash due to the inflation of rare Pepe memes. At this point, the other gods would turn against him and start a war lasting for centuries, where inevitably both humanity and all of the gods were slaughtered except for Google and YouTube (and Tumblr, but that's not the point). In a final battle between father and son, Google would turn to YouTube and ask, "This scenario is stupid, why did Cody even make this video?" to which YouTube would say "It's April Fools yo." Power and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-B, '''possibly '''High 6-A Name: 'YouTube '''Origin: 'AlternateHistoryHub 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Existed since the beginning of space and time '''Classification: '''God of Online Videos and Google+, Internet God '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Energy Projection, Resurrection, Teleportation (Described to have manifested on Earth), Conceptual Manipulation (Poofed the country of Yugoslavia back into existence, just to destroy it), 4th Wall Awareness, Presumably Deconstruction (Via energy projection), Creation, Swordsmanship, and Reality Warping '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Country Level '(Recreated and destroyed Yugoslavia on a whim, Left 3 billion people dead in just two hours using methods that are incomprehensible by humans, 75% of which were from Yugoslavia alone), possibly 'Multi-Continental Level '(The resulting battle between YouTube and the other gods left the surface of the Earth glassed and all of humanity dead) 'Speed: Unknown ' '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class, possibly Multi-Continental Class Durability: '''At least '''Country Level, possibly Multi-Continental Level Stamina: '''At least Superhuman, having fought continually in a war lasting for centuries '''Range: '''Likely Tens of meters through sheer size, his influence and army spans to at least Planetary '''Intelligence: '''At least High, could outlast all of the gods sans Google in a war lasting for centuries and knew when to attack first to slow down any potential reaction from his brethren '''Weaknesses: '''Suspect to the madness of his worshippers. Considering that 4-Chan was left powerless after the destruction of memes, it could be assumed that YouTube would be left powerless himself if online videos and/or Google+ were to be destroyed. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:YouTube Category:Tier 6 Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Users Category:AlternateHistoryHub Category:Serious Profiles Category:Mass Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:April Fools Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers